You never really know someone until they surprise you
by Ctoonsluv
Summary: A re-imagining of the episode Xeris, and what could have been thereafter. (Based off a youtube fan video series by Cmarti70546 with very detailed masking and manips) Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

So this started off as a fan video, actually. Its called Blue and its under the handle Cmarti70546 (thats my chanel) I do a lot of fan videos and masking stuff. Well, after I made it I realized it would make a pretty great story in general and so I decided to do a video/fanfic combo thing. So this is going to be the story that goes along with the videos. So you'll have to be patient because I wont post any more of the fic until I get the videos done.

I really love this pairing. Which is weird because I'm not entirely crazy about the show... but these two are really just way too delightful not to fall in love with.

Anyway. I hope you enjoy!

*/\\*

Chapter 01

*\/*

Talia inhaled slowly as she watched the sky cry the tears she refused to shed. It was as if the sky was mourning the loss of her sisters medallian along with her. She had bid her friends away when they had come to try and cheer her up. She didn't want cheering up. No. She didn't deserve cheering up.

The streaks of water ran down her window, etching the images that plagued her mind every night. Her sisters' beautiful snow-white hair pouring over her shoulders as it was released from its binding. The medallian being handed to Talia. Izira's smiling face... that last hug goodbye.

Before the dark crystals erupted from the ground. Fire and smoke blazing, overcoming what was once a proud and beautiful kingdom... Izira falling to the hands of that monster...

And little Talia, wearing the one thing that could have saved them all... cowering under the rubble, sobbing silently into her hand.

But now the medallian was lost. Gone forever and all because she wasn't strong enough to defeat Mephisto and Praxina without it. She had used it in battle, and had somehow dropped it like some kind of... kind of child! Why was she ALWAYS the screw up!? How could she be so careless!? And how could she ever look her people in the eye again?

How could she have lost the only thing connecting her to her family...?

Little did she know that the object of her desire hovered just a few feet above her window. Tucked away, out of sight, inside the lapel of a certain dark crystal sorcerer. The one. The only. The tenacious, Mephisto. But suddenly... he wasn't feeling so tenacious. In fact, he was feeling darn right meek. Talia was as fearsom as she was beautiful and he was more than a little nervous approaching her in the state she was in. And he was completely freaked out with HOW he knew the state she was in in the first place.

After Talia had blasted both he and his sister, the medallian had fallen. In Talia's haste and secrecy, she hadn't noticed, but Mephisto did. He had snatched it up once the coast was clear and brought it back to the cave for a closer look.

At first glance he realized 2 things. 1- it was really pretty (You know. For a girl anyway) and 2- it was powerful.

But upon further inspection, he was amazed to see a certain... sparkle to it. And not just any sparkle... he could hear... sounds coming from it. Rain? A voice? Was that Talia?

The medallian glowed in his hand and revealed an image of Talia, frantically searching for the very object he was watching her with. After the initial shock, he had to admit the thought DID cross his mind that such a device could be used to gain the upperhand on the princesses... until he heard her shout,

"I don't have a kingdom! I don't have a family!"

and his heart... melted. Watching such a proud, diginified warrior drop to her knees in agony SHOULD have given her advisary pride. He should have laughed at her misfortune and weakness. Heck. He should have attacked her right then and there when she was at her lowest. He could rub verbal salt in her emotional wounds and watch her writhe and maybe, just maybe he and Praxina could FINALLY achieve their goal and secure victory for their dark master. This SHOULD have made him happy.

But it didn't.

"It's gone! It's all gone and its all my fault!" he watched her sob, but it wasn't until she whimpered, "I've lost everything," that he could no longer take it. He tucked the medallian into his coat and away he flew to the princess's house.

And here he was.

And he had no clue what he was doing there.

He sat on the roof until the princess's had returned. He listened above Talia's bedroom window while Iris and Auriana did their best to cheer her up. Talia politely, but firmly dismissed them and took a shower. Still, Mephisto waited. It was nearly an hour until all was quiet and a faint glow emitting from the window indicated that she indeed was still in there, and she indeed was alone.

And still he had no idea what he would say to her.

Heck. What was he even doing there? Was he really about to just hand over this piece of cosmic power to his enemy? Was he REALLY so soft that a few measley tears were able to sway his alliegence?

"I've lost everything," her voice still rang in his ears like a haunting chime. No. Tears were not enough to soften him... But Talia's tears certainly were. He never knew she was capable of crying. She always seemed so hard, cold and robotic. So very unlike the other two princess's, and certainly Praxina. Talia was carrying so much on her shoulders that Mephisto had never known, nor cared to know. But he saw it, and that moment of weakness was not meant for him to see. He felt... guilt...

Taking a very deep breath... ok two deep breaths... maaaaaybe one more, for good luck, Mephisto put on his confident smile and floated down to hover infront of the Xerian's window, waving the Medallian so she could see.

"Yoohoo, Princess, missing something?"

Talia gasped, throwing open the window. Mephisto began to say, "You really should be more careful with-" but was cut off mid-sentance when an ice blue crystal shard grazed his arm. He shouted in pain, but bit it back with a low growl.

"Are you kidding me!?" He snarled. And here he was TRYING to help this crazy woman. He jutted forward, his arm extended to hand her the medallian, "Here. Just TAKE it!"

Talia recoiled, as if she was expecting an attack. When none came, she hesitated. Mephisto glared at her with a bored annoyance, floating midair outside her window. Talia blinked at him, her eyes debating on weather to settle on the blue jewelery in his hand, or his soaked form. Both seemed equally intrigueing.

"What...," She started, unsure of what to ask. Well, she could think of a 100 questions, but she struggled on finding the appropriate FIRST question, "Why did you bring this to me?"

"It's yours isn't it?" was his golden response, as if it was the simplest thing in the world to traverse the pouring rain to give back a powerful weapon to your sworn enemy. Not even he bought it. He did what he could to hide how silly he felt, not that floating in the rain, his thick hair drooped and heavy, sticking to his face helped any. Also His clothes clinged to his skin and he was certain he looked like an absolute fool.

"Yes, but why return it?" Talia's voice seemed a bit less stunned than before.

"It's not like I can't use it for anything," Mephisto shrugged, "And you know, I figured it was special, maybe..."

Talia was blown away as she watched him pass the sacred piece over to her, which she welcomed warmly, but her eyes remained transfixed on the mystery of the man that floated before her. The tension passed between them as the weight of his words settled in and he quickly stammered, "B-but you know, mostly it's cos it's so useless. I don't really care if its special to you,"

A long SIlence passed. Talia counted the 75 seconds. Mephisto counted the 10,000 raindrops. They both clocked it an eternity.

"Well... thank you, M-mephisto," It felt so strange saything those words to him as she moved to walk away, "I will find a way to repay you for this,"

Mephisto was already starting to fly away as she spoke, "Eh, don't worry about it. Just be ready, because tomorrow, I _will_ get the next oracle gem for Grramorr,"

Talia playfully rolled her eyes and shut her window, watching the strange boy who was suddenly SO much more interesting than before vanish in the grey sky in a puff of green fire.

No sooner had the thought entered her mind when she felt Izira's medallian glow in her hand, and in the light she saw Mephisto flying home to his cave. A large blush spread across her cheeks as she blurted out, "No way!" And covered the face of the medallian with her hand. The image vanished after some concentration, but it was more than enough to get her face flushed a lovely shade of red. Clutching the priceless, but invasive medallian, Talia made her way downstairs to the secret library, where she would stash it until it was time to return it to her sister.

She did not need to do THAT ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic goes with the video, "Thinking about it,"... so... yeah. Go check it out.

Indebted.

It was a feeling Talia did her best to avoid. It was something that nagged at her to no end when she had a moment of silence. And the fact that it was _Mephisto_ of all people that she was indebted to made her stomach churn. Every time she decided she owed him nothing, and the boy did what he wanted on his own, that tinge of guilt would pang at her heart.

 _He didn't have to return the medallian._

 _He could have used it against you._

 _He risked his life to help you._

So that was how she found herself here, playing her guitar next to a picnic she set up for the doofus evil doer. She had sent him a summoning spell the previous night with no details whatsoever, only mentioning it was about the medallian. She hoped it would be enough to encourage him to come alone.

Luckily, her hopes were correct as she felt his dark precense emitting from the bushes to her left. She spotted the teen poking his head out. A look of panic crossed his features, having been spotted. He cursed, "Klatznick," before teleporting himself behind her, propped up against a tree in a pose he hoped look much cooler, and relaxed.

"Oh, hey there Talia. What brings you here?"

He regretted the line instantly. She invited him, dummy.

Talia brushed it off with a smile. It was probably the first time she had granted one his way. Granted, it was uneasy and a little shaky, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I'm glad you came... I didn't know if you would," She managed.

Mephisto opted to remain silent, unsure of what to say to that.

"I uh... wanted to thank you for returning my sisters medalion," Talia continued. The way he was staring at her was making her so... uncofmrotable. She couldn't blame him, however. After all, this was all very... strange. She found trying to form the words explaining what she wanted him there for more difficult than she imagined with him... looking at her, "So I... uh... I made you lunch,"

It felt silly now. He returned the one thing that was her entire world in lue of getting a tactical edge over her and her team in the war they were fighting and she repays his generoisty and bravery with... lunch. Too late now.

"I overheard you mentioning you missed Hurley Beef steak... you know, one time, when you were attacking us... so I got my sister to send some over...," she gestured down at the pinic spread out before them, "I had to cook it here, so it isn't exactly the same, but I tried to get the sauce close enough. And I tried to pick some earth sides that would pair well with it,"

Mephisto's eyes went wide with ansolute, unbridled amazement at the spread. There it was, on a humble little porcelean plate next to a thermous. He had missed Ephidean food SO much and Hurley Beef steak was his all-time favorite meal. He felt his heart start an intense beat that he hoped to Grramorr she couldn't hear. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? This was the single kindest thing anyone, ANYONE had ever done for him.

This took time. This took resources. This took thought. This took listening to him.

They stood there in silence for awhile. Talia became impatient, wondering if he planned to just stare at it all day. Regardless, her debt had been repayed (enough). So she bid him a chaste goodbye and turned on her heels to leave.

Mephisto snapped out of his daze as he watched her go and quickly teleported to cut her off.

"Wait," he pleaded.

Talia sighed heavily, "I'm sorry if you don't like it, Mephisto, but-"

"What? No. I... I love it, trully," He stammered. Crap. How was he supposed to ask her to stay? Why was he so bad at thinking things through? "I was just wondering if... if maybe... you weren't busy we could... I mean you could... uh... Its such a nice day, so maybe you would stick around a bit?"

Talia's gaze narrowed suspisciously at him so Mephisto did his best to give her his sweetest smile. Talia heaved a sigh.

"Only a minute,"

Mephisto didn't bother holding back his excitement, throwing his arms up in a quick cheer, "Great! Lets go, before it gets cold!"

Interestingly enough, Talia soon found herself enjoying herself in Mephisto's company. He savored every bite of her meal in complete adoration with lots of, "so good,"s and "delicious," and finally, "This the best meal I have ever had,"

"I think you're exaggerating," Talia had to comment, but couldn't hide the pleased smirk that danced on her features at the ability to make him so happy, "Earth doesn't have very good substitutes for the steak's seasonings or sides,"

"You sell yourself short, this tastes JUST like home," He complimented, taking another indulgent bite, "It feels like I'm actually there right now!"

"I'd do anything to feel like I was back home... Earth is beautiful but I miss Xeris so much it hurts," she didn't sound outwardly sad, just simply stating facts, though her warm smile faded as she spoke, "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get to see it again... how it was before Grramorr destroyed it..."

"Oh! You can!" Mephisto exclaimed. With the excitement of an eager child, he took Talia by the wrist and teleported them all the way across town, outside the abandoned warehouse the twins would choose for a battle ground sometimes. He dashed inside ahead of her, shouting over his shoulder, "Come on!"

Talia hesitated. Meeting Mephisto in the middle of the day in the park was ONE thing... but the sun was starting to set and now he wanted her to wonder into an empty warehouse all ALONE with him? If something happened, she wouldn't be able to summon Iris or Auriana in time to help her... this could... this could be one seriously evil trap.

"Hurry up!" She heard him call from inside. The lump in her throat tightened as she tentatively stepped inside.

Mephisto suddenly dropped from the ceiling, and with a big boastful smile said, "Ok. Watch THIS,"

Suddenly, with the lifting of his hands to the air, he summoned his magic circle and the entire room filled with a green smokey vortex. Dark crystal magic swirled all around them. Talia was trapped and suddenly all her fears were justified. Raising her wrist up high, she called out her name and title and transformed. Before she was finished, however, a familiar cool scent tickled her scenses...

And when she opened her eyes, she was amazed to find the warehouse was gone... and she was... in Xeris. Shocked, she looked around, walking in a wide circle as she took in the sights around her. It was there. It was all there. The sparkling quartreez, the cobbled paths, the crystal stones... all just as she remembered...

Mephisto appeared before her, leaning against a tree, "Well?"

"How... how did you DO this...?" Talia breathed, she did her best to resist touching anything, afraid the entire thing would shatter like glass around her, "What is this?"

"It's just an advanced illusion spell," Mephisto calmly explained, "Prax and I were planning on using it as a trap for you three... but Grramorr forbade us because he thought it was stupid... we're still in the warehouse, but we're seeing the place YOU want to be most,"

Talia stared at him in shock. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight and Mephisto felt himself quite proud.

"Oh, almost forgot," he bent forward in a slight bow and in a flash of green, his black and white and green outfit took on softer teals and navys to match the palette of the nation they were pretending to be in, "Don't wanna stand out TOO much,"

Talia was astounded by his kindness and willingness to bring her this happiness. Did he know? Had he any idea what this meant to her? Was he aware what an amazingly thoughtful and beautiful gesture this was? Or was he just being silly Mephisto, showing off and being a fool?

and then... he smiled awkwardly at her in a way that gave her all of the answers she needed. Mephisto was no fool. A braggart and jokester, to be sure, but the boy was quite clever and clearly had a motivation for what he was doing. Though what that motivation was, Talia did not know... And she was STILL cautious it could potentially be a trap she chose not to care at the moment. Tears were flooding her eyes and she knew she couldn't keep them back much longer.

Mephisto saw her face grow red around her eyes, and the tears that refused to spill sparkling the gold of her iris's to a level that made his heart drop, "Its too much, isn't it? I knew it would be too much, I can-"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, Talia lunged forward at him, colding her face softly against his chest, her fingers clutching at the folds of his jacket. No denying it, she could definitely hear the insanely rapid beating of his heart as his face turned a brighter red than his hair. He could feel the tears start to run down her face as she snuggled deeper into him, her own heart matching his rythym. At some point, Mephisto stopped breathing entirely, which ended up being a sound investment, otherwise he would have never heard her soft whisper.

"Thank you, Mephisto..." she breathed, "This is the nicest thing... anyones ever done for me,"

And it was the second time she broke his heart.

"Y-you're welcome, Princess,"

And he really meant it.


End file.
